Six Cons, Three Items
by TRikiD
Summary: The Beagle Boys Maurice, Bennett and Jeff managed to escape after their boss, Peg Leg Pete, was captured and taken to prison. But they're still on the run, and while on the search for the best score, they have to team up with three unexpected criminals. But while the six con artists work together to get the best score, they soon realize they don't just care about the money.
1. Chapter 1 - Maurice, Bennett, and Jeff

Six Cons, Three Items

Chapter 1 - Maurice, Bennett, and Jeff

They've gone by many names, but just to name a few: The Trio of Trouble, The Triple Terror, and even The Threshold Threesome. But they're better known as The Beagle Boys, Maurice, Bennett and Jeff, and even though their first boss, former musketeer captain Pete, now serving many years in jail, they managed to escape, and of course they're still on the run.

Ever since Pete was thrown in jail a few months ago, it hasn't been easy for the Beagle Boys; though, the only fortunate thing to come out of all this was that they took shelter in Pete's old secret lair, where they plotted scores to keep themselves alive.

But they were beginning to run out of money, so they were going to make another heist soon. But first, they needed some intel on the best score, and there was only one place where such information would be shared.

The clear night sky and bright full moon hung over the beautiful city of Paris, France, and it was during these calm night hours that criminals and ruffians all headed out to drink the night away at a local bar. And tonight, the Nostalgique French Pub was especially loud, as it was full of large and drunk animals like big dogs, pigs, bulls, etc.

But the big boys will be joined by some rather unexpected and smaller guests. The men were all shouting and singing with slurs when something suddenly caught their eye; three large shadows slinked in the moonlight in the doorway, and stretched to the other side of the room where the bar was, but when they all looked at the door, they saw three little cloaked beagles.

It was none other than The Beagle Boys, and they glared into oblivion while ignoring the dirty looks, evil grins and sly chuckles coming from the other men, as they slowly walked inside. The beagles were much smaller compared to the other thugs, and they couldn't help but insult them.

"Aw, wook at the wittwe puppies," one man mocked, stirring up some laughter, and the jokes just kept coming.

"Where's the Sunday paper?"

"Don't forget ta howl when ya find somethin'!"

Maurice, Bennett and Jeff continued to ignore them, and they each took a seat at the bar, each tossing a silver coin to the bar attendant.

"What're you mutts doin' here? Ya lose yer squeaky toys?" the scruffy wolf bar attendant chuckled, causing even hardier laughter in the pub, as he slammed his paw over the three coins.

"Very funny," Jeff growled sarcastically.

"Three apple tinis, ya bloody comedian," Bennett pointed out angrily, and the wolf scoffed before preparing their drinks.

"Three apple tinis, comin' right up."

"So, boys, what's the news on the latest score?" Jeff asked when their drinks were ready, and they each turned to face the criminals with their drinks in hand.

"Latest score? Why go looking for a score when there's three RIGHT HERE?" a big warthog asked with a smirk, as he pulled up The Beagle Boys' wanted poster, and they were wanted dead or alive for fifteen hundred gold shillings.

Ever since Pete was taken to jail, the reward on the Beagle Boys' head was majorly increased because the royal musketeers thought it was an attempt to assassinate the princess, and they didn't want dangerous criminals like them roaming around the city.

"What dya say, men? Should we get our hands dirty just for the hell of it, and then split the cash prize?" a larger wolf criminal spoke up, and the others started to laugh agreement, but that's when their attention was caught by a flying dagger, which pierced another one of The Beagle Boys' wanted posters on the other side of the room.

The ruffians looked at the dagger for a few seconds, but when they turned back around, Bennett and Jeff disappeared, and it appeared that little Maurice had thrown the dagger.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Maurice began calmly, but the thugs still began to gang up on him. So, to show that he wasn't kidding, Maurice pulled out two hand guns and aimed them at the closest thugs.

They were all caught completely by surprise when Maurice pulled out the guns, but they were caught by even more surprise when Bennett and Jeff both showed up behind them on the other side of the room, katana in one hand and apple tini in the other, and their swords were practically pressed to a couple of the drunkard's backs.

"Wha'll it be, lads? Talk or it's a world a' hur' for ya," Bennet growled with intimidation, and as they expected, the other thugs and bar tender were scared of them now.

"Th-there was a donation of one hundred silver shillings to the orphanage down the street," a nervous pig piped up.

"Not enough. Try again," Jeff grunted in demand, pressing his katana even more into the back of the pig.

"Th-the church in downtown Paris just received a gift of silver candles. W-w-wouldn't they look nice in your living room?" a wolf shakily suggested.

"We don't do religious. Ya go' one last sho'," Bennett chuckled in a snarky way.

"W-what about Bud and Lou?" the same pig who spoke up earlier suggested, but the other thugs immediately shook their heads and tried to shush him, which only made the Beagle Boys' curiosity grow.

"Say tha' again, lad," Jeff demanded while pressing his katana against the pig's neck.

"Bud and Lou…w-we heard they finally got a hold of the Serpent Key, the one that unlocks all locks and always points to the treasure."

"Don't lie ta me!" Jeff snapped, and stepped in front of the pig to press the end of his sword to his nose, "tha' key is just a myth. It don't exist."

"N-no, we're not lying! We've seen the key! Rumor has it that the murderous outlaw twins Bud and Lou finally found the Serpent Key, and they're in town to commit the greatest crime: busting the princess' treasure room!"

"Everyone knows her treasure room is heavily guarded, and even if we DID get inside, there's nothing bu' old, dusty antiques," Jeff protested with a glare.

"But there's a SECRET treasure room in the castle! If you can get the Serpent Key, it will lead you to the secret room, and you'll be rich beyond your wildest dreams!"

"Rich, as in, rich with treasure?" Bennett inquired.

"With more treasure than you can imagine."

The Beagle Boys' all shared suspicious looks before nodding and gulping down their apple tinis, followed by carelessly throwing away their glasses on the floor.

"Where do we find this 'Bud and Lou'?" Jeff asked with impatience.

* * *

 **For those who are confused, lemme lay it down for ya!**

 **First off, this takes place after the events of Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers. Second, if I was going to write this story, I was going to need to give the Beagle Boys names, even if they were never given any. Third, why these names in particular? If you haven't already guessed, I named the Beagle Boys after their voice actors. Jeff Bennett voiced two of them, and Maurice LaMarche voices the other one. Get it now? Forth, how to tell them apart? So, the taller ones, Jeff and Bennett, are both voiced by Jeff Bennett, and the little guy, Maurice, is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. But keep in mind that this is all just MY creativity. The original projects belongs to Disney.**

 **Well, now you know. Also, sorry for the short chapter. Future chapters will be longer.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Womanly Bad Guys

**I forgot to mention that this story is inspired off of DreamWorks' Puss in Boots. Also, Bud and Lou are inspired from the Joker's pet hyenas from Krypto the Superdog.**

 **And a quick note: I went back and updated these chapters because I did some more research on the voices behind the Beagle Boys, and I learned that Maurice actually voiced the smallest Beagle Boy, to my surprise. So, let me clarify in case you didn't go back to read chapter one: Maurice is actually the little one, Jeff is the leader, but Bennett is still the same. Just thought I should let you guys know that because this just got more confusing, and I'm sorry that I got them mixed up.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Womanly Bad Guys

Murderous outlaw twins Bud and Lou were two hyenas, both thin but strong, wearing matching snow white cloaks, and they both ALWAYS had a weapon with them, whether it was a handgun or a knife. The hyena twins once brown fur and grey cloaks had darkened with the bloodstains of their bounties just-for-fun murders.

Even if you've never heard of Bud and Lou, you'd know that you were staring death in the eyes if you lived long enough to even look at them.

Tonight, the twins were not only on the run from the law, but they were also hiding the Serpent Key, a golden key with the bent tail of a snake, and its handle had a crest that was a glowing, glass, green serpent eye, just like that of a snake's.

They were headed for a small motel to hide and rest, and upon entrance in the lobby, everyone immediately knew who the new guests were going to be, and they all screamed and sprinted into their rooms, slamming and locking the doors behind them.

"W-w-we're so sorry, b-but there are n-n-no more rooms!" the feeble turtle clerk at the front desk squeaked, as his head began to sink into his shell. But the twins had an answer for everything, and that answer was always violence.

Bud, who could only be visually told apart from his brother Lou by the black patch of fur over his left eye, grabbed out a hand gun, and he aimed it up at the second floor to shoot whoever was in the room, and a scream of pain immediately rang from that room after the bullet was shot.

"I think one just opened," Lou joked, in a high-pitched and scratchy voice, and a hint of British, and the turtle at the front desk immediately grabbed out the check in book and a pen for them to sign their names.

"We want a complimentary breakfast, and don't even THINK about skimping on the baby muffins!" Bud growled, and his voice sounded quite identical to Lou's, but he lacked the British accent.

Once they signed their names in the book, they cackled maniacally and headed upstairs to the now empty room, and they even tossed out the dead body into the lobby.

"We don't have any baby muffins," the turtle sobbed, knowing he was going to die.

Bud grabbed the Serpent Key out from his pocket to check to make sure it was still ok, but he wouldn't put it back, even though it was just fine.

"Oh, calm down, Bud. NO ONE steals from the Hyena Twins," Lou reassured with an evil grin.

"I admire your confidence, Brother, but you must remember that this is the Serpent Key. You know we're not the only ones who know it's in Paris," Bud pointed out with worry.

"Did you forget what happened the last time someone tried ta steal from us?"

"We blew their heads off. Why do you ask?"

"That's exactly my point! Taking from US is a death wish, and everyone knows it."

"I suppose you're right. I'm certainly not afraid to get my hands dirty if someone tries to take the key," Bud growled with a big smile, and looked at the key again before putting it back in his pocket.

"That's the spirit, Bro!" Lou cheered.

Meanwhile, sneaking around on the second floor balcony on the other side of the motel, the Beagle Boys were going to try and break into the Hyena Twins' room and steal the key.

"Alrigh', boys. Time ta kick some hyena bum," Jeff chuckled darkly, and they planned to quietly enter through one of the conveniently open windows. But just as they slowly and quietly opened the window, while Bud and Lou were distracted with making dinner in the kitchen, three shadowy figures suddenly jumped down from the roof next to the other window, and they barely made a sound.

"'Ey!" Bennett whisper-shouted at the three shadows. Each were dressed in pitch black cloaks, and their faces were disguised in black leather masks, the tallest appeared to be a red fox, the middle seemed to be some sort of black feline, and the last could only be a rabbit, as his long black ears droopily stuck out of the hood.

"'Oo are you?" Jeff growled. But the three masked strangers only looked at them in annoyance, and they never said a word as they quietly opened the window and carefully jumped through.

"Oi!" Bennett whispered angrily, as he was first to jump through the window, also without alerting Bud and Lou, and Bennett and Maurice were quick to follow him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jeff questioned, as the six of them were now hiding in the bedroom, the kitchen just around the corner, "that key is OURS."

The fox looked at Jeff with a glare, and he brought up his hands and made a snap sounds with his mouth when he mimed out breaking a stick, and then he pointed at them.

"Wha'?" Bennett questioned, and the fox repeated them miming of breaking a twig and then pointing at them.

"Us?" Maurice asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You'll snap us?" Jeff repeated angrily, making the fox make it look like he wanted to break them even harder, and he even mouthed the word "you" when he pointed at them for the last time.

But the Beagle Boys' weren't amused, and they started growling at the three strangers like dogs(because they're beagles), and the fox and the cat glared and growled back, and the rabbit could only glare(since rabbits don't growl, at least not that I know of).

But as the Beagle Boys pulled out their swords, as did the three strangers, and closed in to get ready to fight, a gun was suddenly fired, and the bullet struck the floor just between them, making them all freeze.

They slowly turned to find the Hyena Twins standing there, huge grins on their faces, Bud had a gun out, and he also had the Serpent Key tied around his neck with a string.

"What do we have here, Brother?" Bud mocked.

"I'd say we have ourselves some REAL dumbasses," Lou chuckled, and he soon grabbed out hand gun too.

"Were you mutts looking for this?" Bud asked while holding up the key for the Beagle Boys to see, and for a moment, they stared in awe when they finally knew that it was real, but their amazement was short-lived when Lou suddenly cocked his gun and aimed it at them.

"U-uh…w-we were just, um…house keeping?" Maurice sheepishly chuckled as he and the others backed away, and they looked behind them to find the three masked strangers already exiting through the other window.

"Let's go, boys!" Jeff shouted, and he and the other two suddenly leapt through the window, just barely missing the bullets Bud and Lou had fired. Once outside, they immediately jumped off the balcony, as Bud and Lou quickly came out the back door and continued to try and shoot them.

Luckily, the balcony was set too high to cause any injuries, and the Beagle Boys were able to sprint away and hide behind another building before Bud and Lou eventually gave up.

"This isn't over, Beagle Boys! That treasure will be OURS, and if we ever see ya again, we'll kill ya!" Lou shouted angrily, his voice echoed throughout the alleys.

Meanwhile, the Beagle Boys, were either breathless from the running or the near-death experience, and they weren't happy with how the mission went.

"Those blokes, they ruined our chance a' ge'in that bloody key! They're gonna pay!" Jeff grunted with frustration.

"Forge' i', Maurice, they're gone," Bennett sighed.

"No, they're not. They're right over there," Maurice protested while pointing at the other end of the street, and Bennett and Jeff were shocked to find that the little guy was right. The three masked strangers were all just across the street, staring back at them as they got on board a carriage with two horses still attached, and the black cat took the reigns at the front.

It seemed like they were waiting for the Beagle Boys, and to motivate them, they all blew raspberries at them.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Maurice whined.

"Forge' their rudeness, let's just ge' 'em!" Bennett demanded while pulling out his swords and charging towards the carriage, and Jeff and Maurice immediately followed.

That's when the cat gently whipped the reigns, and the horses started off in a slow canter, but the Beagle Boys were still in pursuit. When they finally caught up with the carriage, they grabbed on and pulled themselves, ready to fight the rabbit and the fox, who were waiting for them on top of the carriage. And as soon as the Beagle Boys finally got their ride, the cat whipped the reigns even harder, sending the horses into a full gallop, and the fox grabbed out a giant axe while the rabbit grabbed out a small but razor sharp dagger.

"Why did you tha'?! WE were gonna ge' tha' key!" Jeff scolded while he prepared to sword fight with the fox, but he once again remained silent and grabbed out his sword too.

"You wanna do this the hard way? Fine," Jeff grumbled under his breath, and he and the fox wasted no time in clashing their weapons.

While Jeff was busy with the fox, Bennett headed to the front to take care of the driver.

"'Ello, governor!" Bennett joked and suddenly punched the cat in the face without warning, and the cat was taken completely by surprise, so he was left with a bloody nose and he grunted in pain. And as he tried to hold one hand to his nose to stop the bleeding, the blood only leaked through his hands, kept staining the mask, so he ripped it off.

But what was underneath the mask was that of a beautiful young woman's face, as she gave Bennett the death glare. And Bennett was completely shocked to find that he had just punched a girl.

"Blimey! You're a wo-AAGH!" Bennett gasped with surprise, but he was cut off when the cat suddenly rasped her paws tightly around his neck, chocking him in the process. And while she was distracted with chocking him, she could no longer hold onto the reigns, letting the horses run where they pleased.

And as the carriage started leaning a bit when the horses would turn sharp corners from being spooked, it made it harder for Maurice and Jeff to fight their opponents. While Jeff was fighting the fox, Maurice was left to fight the small rabbit, as he backed up towards the edge since Maurice's sword was much bigger than his dagger.

"Seems like you could use some luck from your feet, huh bunny?" Maurice taunted with a chuckled and continued to push the rabbit closer to the edge of the high-speed carriage, as it sped into the older, or in other words, abandoned parts of town.

They were careening through the empty streets of buildings that have been abandoned or shut down, and trouble was coming up because at the end of the street, less than a mile away, there was a huge building at the end, creating a t junction.

Suddenly, the carriage hit a pot hole, causing the whole thing to bounce up many feet in the air, the horses' harnesses to suddenly snap, and the Beagle Boys and three strangers also bounced up and landed on each other on the way down. But not for the rabbit, he was unfortunate enough to finally lose his balance, and he was dropped his dagger when he clung for dear life to the side of the now horseless carriage.

"Help me!" the rabbit suddenly cried…but there was something off about him: he sounded like a woman!

"What?!" Maurice gasped while balancing himself on hands and knees, and he ripped the rabbit's mask off to see if it were true. And it was. The rabbit didn't have the face of a man, but the face of a beautiful young woman, just like the black cat(noticing a pattern here?).

"You're not a boy!" Maurice shouted the obvious.

Meanwhile, after they hit the pothole, Jeff landed on top of the fox, and when he heard Maurice say that the rabbit was actually a woman, he pinned the fox's arms down and glared at her, and he ripped off her mask. And just like the other too, it was a woman, not a man.

But even though it was a woman, Jeff wasn't afraid to put the hurt on her.

"You're gonna wish you NEVER tangoed with the Beagle Boys," Jeff growled into the fox's ear, but she wasn't having it. The fox leaned her head back as far she could, and she suddenly bashed her head into Jeff's forehead, causing him to shout in pain, and giving her the opportunity to flip themselves over.

"And YOU'RE gonna wish ya'd left us alone ta get that key!" the fox shouted back, in a strong western accent, and she proved to be stronger than she looks when she pinned Jeff down.

"Why were YOU after the key?!"

"What criminal DOESN'T want gold?!"

"Uh, guys!" Maurice cut in with fear, and he pointed out the t junction and the building just up ahead. Without horses, they couldn't stop or turn the carriage, so the Beagle Boys and three strangers each screamed while clinging to each other in fear as the building grew closer.

"We need ta jump!" the fox demanded while getting off of Maurice.

"Are you crazy?!" Jeff questioned with shock.

"We'll have a better chance if we jump, but if you wanna die, then you can stay and park the carriage! C'mon, girls!" the fox shouted back, and she and the other girls tucked and rolled after they jumped off.

Jeff was too stubborn to realize that the fox might be right at first, but when the building came closer, he just risked his dignity, and he and the boys jumped off and tucked and rolled.

The carriage soon crashed into the building in a scene of destruction and malice, and the building even collapsed. NO ONE would've survived, that's for sure. And with only a few minor injuries, like cuts and bruises, the girls and the Beagle Boys were fine other than that.

"Is everyone alright?" the black cat asked, a Jersey accent rolling off her tongue.

"We just jumped off an ou' of control carriage! No, we're not alright!" Bennett snapped.

"We wouldn't have had ta jump off a speeding vessel if you hadn't punched me, you jerk!" the feline snapped back.

"Now, calm down, everyone! We didn't get the Serpent Key, but we DID come back with something of value ta us," the fox interrupted, calming everyone down, and she glared at Jeff while snatching her mask back from him. But then, she held out a greeting hand to him, "I'm Fiona. The frisky-lookin' feline over there is Crystal, and the little bunny is Opal."

But Jeff only squinted at her hand with suspicion.

"Wha' do you mean we were valuable to ya? You gonna turn us in for the bounty too?"

"Oh, no! Though, we'd like nothin' more than ta kick yer asses inta jail right now, but we can't because we act'ally need yer help."

"Need our help? With what?" Bennett inquired.

"Yeah, and what makes you think we're interested?" Maurice asked with a glare, but he then turned to the bunny and lowered his voice, "by the way, you might want to use a bigger weapon next time."

"We all want the same thing: money. And we can all get as much as we want if we work together," Crystal pointed out with a smirk.

"And just why do you need OUR help?" Jeff questioned while crossing his arms.

"Believe me, we have the required skills ta help us handle a situation that involves cons: such as my wits, Crystal's athleticism and Opal's agility," Fiona began to explain with pride.

"But we don't have the strength for such a heist like this, strength that you dashing men have—and we could certainly put it to good use," Crystal purred seductively while using her womanly charms to seduce Bennett, as she slowly walked around him, pressed her lithe back against his broad chest and batted her eyelashes. And Bennett was really liking the special treatment from the feline.

"Oh, I think I know a few ways to put my 'strength' ta good use," Bennett chuckled lustfully while staring back into Crystal's seductive eyes, and he even licked his lips.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whoa! We're no' actually going with these three bimbos, are we?" Jeff suddenly cut in, and he stepped between Bennett and Crystal.

"Profanity!" Opal gasped.

"Yeah, that's just disrespectful. And we're tellin' the truth. We wanna work with you guys ta steal the Serpent Key from the Bud and Lou. And you boys know how tough they are, we're gonna need all the help we can get. So, are ya with us, or not?" Fiona asked while looking at the Beagle Boys expectantly.

Jeffonly continued to scowl at them in silence.

"We promise not to turn you in when we're done," Opal begged while hypnotizing little Maurice with big, sparkly puppy eyes. And the longer he stared into her eyes, the more he realized how adorable she was, and like most cliché-love-at-first-sight-romances, he started hearing romantic music and started seeing hearts.

And by now, Jeff could already see where this was going, and since it was two against one, there was just no sense in fighting them.

"Fine…but this doesn't make us friends," Jeff huffed in defeat.

"Oh, believe me, hon, the LAST thing I want is ta be yer friend," Fiona taunted with a sneer, and Jeff sneered back.

* * *

 **Again, Maurice is the small one, Jeff is the leader, and Bennett is still the same.**

 **I'm trying my best to get their accents right, so I'm sorry if I offend anyone with accents.**

 **I can give you a little spoiler about what each relationship will most likely be like. Jeff and Opal's is just cute because they're the smaller, less-appreciated ones among them. Bennett and Crystal's relationship will be a rather adult-themed one(obviously). And Maurice and Fiona? Meh...with their stubbornness, it'll take them a while to see it. But don't worry, it'll still work out.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
